


Undercover

by TreeOfTime



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Reapers, F/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Garrus Vakarian is given the mission that could give his Spectre career a leap start or possibly ruin it. Under Saren's orders and the Councils, he must go undercover and romance Jane Shepard to find incriminating evidence against Captain Anderson, Shepard's adopted father. The question is, what will be the consequences of his decisions?





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> It's been on my mind for weeks to write this, let me know what you think, I'm a slow writer just so you all know

"This is your final mission to become a Spectre." Saren transferred him the file on his Omni-tool and Garrus found his brow plates rising at the large file opening before his eyes.  
"... a human?" Garrus asked in confusion, frowning as he didn't understand, looking to his mentor for answers and a proper explanation.  
"Her father has gone delving into private files of the Council and causing quite the uproar over certain, questionable, paperwork of certain Spectres shootouts with humans." Saren explained, inspecting his claws with boredom as his vocal cords gave nothing away of his current emotions. They never did. He had the ability to control them for a long time and had been training Garrus for the two years to do the same.  
"Certain Spectres?" Garrus nudged and Saren gave him a side look at the implication of his question.  
"Yes, my actions. He's always been a varren, on my ass constantly and he's beginning to do questionable things to get answers about them. Details. Too private for the public." The last sentence immediately had Garrus stiffening at the hint, if certain information was leaked, it could cause riots, attacks, or even get people killed because of the man named Anderson's actions. This was serious.  
"How does she play into this?" Garrus gestured at the human on his screen and looked down to read her information as Saren spoke, bored again.  
"Jane Shepard, training to be an N7, daughter of Captain Anderson, street rat from Earth, is the best way to get admittance from Anderson of his illegal actions. She is his confidant. He only speaks to her about issues going on. Certain recordings caught from side conversations between them shows proof of that." Garrus felt his mandibles flare and flutter nervously, as he knew where this was going but he remained quiet, listening. "You will attempt to befriend her and start a relationship with her. Gain her trust, and gain the evidence we need for the Council. Shepard, has no preferences to romantic partners. Should be easy for you since a few missions were in the same way this situation." Saren finally looked at him and saw his nerves showing. "This may take a while, Vakarian but will get you your Spectre rank." Garrus swallowed before nodding. Garrus walked Saren out of his Citadel apartment and let him research alone for the next few hours, reading up on his two targets of information.

Jane Shepard was a serious soldier, dedicated and determined, she had a lot of heart. Never left a man behind if she could help it, she was a hard worker and currently living on the Citadel for a few months to prepare her for further N7 training. Shepard was his age, training to be an N7 to become a Commander of her own ship and crew and further on from that it seemed. Shepard and Anderson were not related, Shepard was adopted by Anderson at the age of 13, raised by him, and joined the military as soon as she was 18. Shepard was a Caucasian female while Anderson was African American male. It had stumped Garrus briefly by their vast differences before remembering and reading the adoption files. 

Looking at Shepard more closely, she had dirt blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She had a strong clenching jaw and her expression was tight, serious and determined for her small stature and weight, she was a killing soldier when needed. Garrus Vakarian was slightly impressed by her background and found himself liking her, watching her deal with fire fights and reporters with a leaders posture and stuck out chin. Garrus never imagined himself in a relationship with a human, sure he fooled around when he was interested but that was for work or tension relief. This was a whole new battlefield for him. Garrus slept on it and processed the information during the night and when Saren returned to discuss further details, Garrus agreed to the mission, knowing this was a major ticket to his future and job. It could possibly cause human and turian conflict but this was important.

"Shepard will be at the Nelly Bar in two nights, I hacked into her email and found her correspondence between her marine friends and they'll be meeting there at 8. Arrive early and scope out the situation, situate yourself in the perfect but not obvious time. Keep my updated and here is your cover story, it's the truth but the few heads are covered by traveling. Research the planets you "visited" and be ready, Shepard is an intelligent human." Saren ordered him, making him salute and sit down the read again, preparing himself for his big night.


End file.
